


A special day for birthday boy Kihyunnie

by ChiisaChan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, But only briefly mentioned because I can't write smut, Domestic Fluff, Don't know what to tag I'm sorry, Established Relationship, M/M, Other members are there but just very shortly, Smut, also this basically is about Changkyun being the best boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiisaChan/pseuds/ChiisaChan
Summary: "Good morning birthday boy. How are you feeling?" Changkyun whispers in his ear, spreading goosebumps down his back.Or just a story about Kihyun being spoiled by his boyfriend on his birthday~
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A special day for birthday boy Kihyunnie

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this story for Kihyuns last birthday in 2019 but didn't find the time/inspiration to finish it... The thing is, I like it too much to let it die in my drafts. So I decided to post it now (and yes I know I'm late again but just a little bit this time x.x) and I will really try hard to finish it asap. (After I survived the current exam period I'm in haha).
> 
> I'm sorry ❤️
> 
> Please enjoy~

Today is a special day. It's Kihyun's birthday, to be precise. And while he always told Monbebe that it wasn't anything special in his opinion, he himself and the members as well knew exactly how big of a lie that was. Well, at least it became one during the last few years. 

From the point where Changkyun entered his life. It's due to him that Kihyun changed his mind. Because Changkyun told him that he deserves a reward for always taking care of the group, and that his birthday was the perfect occasion for giving it. Kihyun obviously didn't agree to it at first, tried to resist it on his first birthday together with Kyunnie. But he quickly learned how good it felt to let go sometimes, to not care about anything and to let himself be spoiled instead of spoiling others. 

And that's exactly what's going to happen today. He actually has been looking forward to that day for a while now. And finally it was there. He was going to enjoy it so much. 

It started with him waking up to soft, feather-light pecks being spread over his whole face and his favourite voice whispering, "Wake up little sunshine."

Pet names were one of the many benefits this day includes. It's not like Changkyun wouldn't call him like this any other day too, but Kihyun simply didn't want that. Because firstly, they're making him flustered every single time and secondly, he was sure they would lose their charm if being used too often. So he only allowed it on special days. 

Kihyun whined silently to show Changkyun that yes, he was awake but not ready to stand up yet and then shifted slightly in his place, just to intensify the feeling of being cradled in his boyfriend's arms. It was so warm and comfy, he really loved it. If he was a cat he would be purring in that moment. 

He heard Changkyun chuckle lovingly, felt himself being squeezed gently, then one more kiss on the top of his head and his hair being combed back, out of his face. A lingering kiss on his forehead followed. Also one hand stroking his back. He couldn't hold back a smile and tried to press himself even more against Changkyuns chest. He wished he could wake up like this every morning. 

"Good morning birthday boy. How are you feeling?" Changkyun whispers in his ear, spreading goosebumps down his back. 

"Good, I'm fine… Good here. Could stay here forever." Oh how not hypothetical these words were. 

Changkyuns hand that was still caressing his back, currently his shoulders, wandered further down. "And how's your lower back?" Changkyun asked as he pressed his fingers lightly against Kihyuns lower half. The latter couldn't hold back the groan that left his lungs, a reaction to the stabbing pain that suddenly appeared there. 

"I'm sorry," Changkyun said and then the beautiful warmth around Kihyun was gone. "Come on, turn around on your stomach," Changkyun instructed as he sat up and Kihyun obeyed with another whine. Because his precious warmth was gone. 

Changkyun knew him too well, Kihyun thought as a hoodie with the others warmth and scent was thrown over his head. Probably the one Changkyun was wearing seconds ago. Kihyun pulled it off his head and squeezed it into a little bundle, hugged it and buried his face in it while Changkyun straddled his tights, making himself comfortable there. 

When the massage started Kihyun shortly wondered why his lower back was aching. But the realization that what he thought was a dream happened for real didn't wait long to hit him. And so, with his eyes closed, he slowly started to remember more and more from last night. 

Remembered how he was woken up by his first birthday present around midnight, soft lips around his dick. Kissing and licking and sucking mercilessly until he came down Changkyuns throat. But that wasn't all. He was turned around after that, onto his stomach. A tongue on his hole, then fingers, prepping him until Changkyun pressed his length inside and his weight onto Kihyun, fucked him into the mattress until he came a second time and fell asleep again right after.

How sweet these memories were. The ecstasy they created went straight down to his groin, making him semi-hard. But then he noticed that he actually wasn't feeling sticky anywhere. Changkyun must have cleaned him while he was sleeping. Such a good boy. And right now he was giving him such an amazing massage. Pressing his palms in the middle of Kihyuns back, then dragging them slowly to opposite sites. Sometimes pressing his thumbs into his flesh, moving them in circling motions. God, why was this boy so talented in so many ways? 

Kihyun hummed pleasantly, again and again. Why the fuck can't humans purr like cats to express their liking? Well, he tried his best to let some similar sounds out. 

At some point Changkyuns hands wandered to his arms. To his neck. And then back down again to his legs. A fucking full body massage. Kihyun was growling now instead of humming, from all the pleasure. And literally melted into the bed. His limbs had that sweet relaxing and satisfying tingle that he usually feels while stretching, when he finally managed to plop down on his comfy bed after days on his feet. His eyes almost rolled back so fucking relaxing it felt. 

Until a knock on the door disturbed his blissful moment. 

"Changkyunnie, it's done!" Wonho shouted from the other side of the door.

"Thank you," replied Changkyun. 

"What exactly is done?" Kihyun asked as he turned his head slightly to glance at his boyfriend. 

"You're bath." Changkyun answered shortly as he placed a few kisses onto Kihyuns neck and then disappeared. A grip on his shoulder turned him around on his back again and shortly after he got picked up in princess style. Kihyun liked that a lot, being handled by Changkyun. Not having to move at all. But he didn't miss the little gasp that escaped his baby while lifting him up. 

"You think I'm heavy?" 

Changkyuns eyes widened dramatically and then he frowned, "No, God, you're not. But I'm just not… Shownu or Wonho. Sorry…" 

Kihyun slung his arms around his lover's neck and kissed his cheek. "Don't be. I love you the way you are." 

Changkyun stopped in the middle of the hallway to kiss him lovingly and continued walking after he whispered "I love you, too. So much," in his ear. Kihyun smiled from ear to ear. 

Reaching their destiny, Changkyun let him down in front of the bathtub and freed him from his boxers while Kihyun took in his surroundings. The water was a lovingly shade of pink and the whole room smelled like roses. Candles were lit and scattered everywhere. 

After Changkyun had thrown the piece of clothing into the laundry basket, he started some relaxing music from his phone and laid it down on the sink. 

"Come on. Go inside," he ushered Kihyun forward with a soft touch on the latter's back. So Kihyun let himself be guided into the bathtub. The water had the perfect temperature, not too warm and not too cold. 

But sadly it didn't seem like Changkyun would join him. He didn't like that. "Why aren't you inside here with me?" he asked as Changkyun crouched down beside the tub and gently poured some water over Kihyuns shoulders. 

"I'm sorry baby, I would really love to but then we would spend too much time here." 

Right. Sadly they were never excused from their schedule on their birthdays. Kihyun sighed disappointed as he leaned back. 

"Don't be sad. I want you to relax for a few minutes while I get some stuff done. And right after I will come back and take care of you. Okay?" While saying that Changkyun had caressed Kihyun's cheek with his thumb. 

With that promise the disappointment was forgotten quickly and Kihyun pursed his lips to get a goodbye kiss. Which he got. But it wasn't as soft as he intended it to be as his lover pushed his tongue inside and instead kissed him hungrily. So hungrily and passionately that Kihyun felt arousal building inside him and going straight down to his groin. 

When Changkyun broke the kiss and walked away, Kihyun was already semi-hard, again. “How dare you, teasing me on my birthday,” he mumbled and sank down into the water until it covered everything up to his nose. 

Changkyun just chuckled amused. “I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back. I will make up for it in a few minutes."

These words send a short wave of electricity through his body and as a response he just breathed out through his mouth under water, making it bubble. After another chuckle and a silent “cute,” he was alone in the room and simply did what his boyfriend wanted him to do: relax. 

Thank god, when Changkyun said he would make up for it, he meant it. After he came back he cleaned Kihyun thoroughly. Even the inside of his hole, with the delicate fingers Kihyun loved so much. Rubbed everything inside him clean until he found that magical spot that turned Kihyun into a moaning mess and made him come just from that. 

What a perfect morning on his birthday.

When he thought it couldn't get any better, he was proven wrong quickly. Because later when he walked into their living room with Changkyun behind him, the other boys were already waiting for him, together with a table full of presents and no, not one and not two, three cakes! With other words they would have cake for breakfast. 

Kihyun, who was always very strict with his diet, loved it. So much. He felt as excited as a little kid and expressed it by clapping his hands happily. 

The others chuckled with adoration in their eyes and one after another stood up to cradle him in their arms, squeeze him and wish him a happy birthday. Some even smooched his cheek, making him giggle. 

While eating the sinfully delicious cakes, everyone watched him opening the presents. They varied from cute looking household goods to clothes and couple items for him and Changkyun. He loved everything. He did notice that there wasn't a single present from Changkyun, but he decided to wait a little bit more. Maybe he would give it to him later. Hopefully.

When they were done eating though, Minhyuk stood up first and brought one more present out of his room. It was a cute little homemade photo album for him and Changkyun. Decorated with stickers and little doodles from the members.

Changkyun and him sat down on the couch. With Kihyun sitting between Changkyuns legs, the latters head on his shoulder and arms around his waist, they looked through the album while the others cleaned up.

It was full of pictures he hadn't noticed were taken, from him and Changkyun. When they were cuddling on the couch in the living room, or sleeping somewhere together, cooking, playing games with the others, from when they were on little trips without any cameras or even from work. When they were on a set and simply stood beside each other or were teasing each other. 

When the others were done cleaning, they joined them on the couch, gathered around them and then looked at the pictures together. From then on they started to talk about the story behind the pictures, memories from the day they were taken.

It was so heartwarming. And he almost cried seeing how much the others supported their relationship. It meant everything for him. When they reached the last page there was a picture he did remember. A group picture with him and Changkyun in the middle, the latter pressing a kiss to his cheek and everyone smiling so happily. He stood up at that and literally threw himself onto the others, hugging them until they couldn't breath anymore.

He really had to thank Changkyun for introducing this day to him.


End file.
